


That's so sweet

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A sweet tale.





	That's so sweet

Our story starts in the Gaunt household, Morfin Gaunt is talking to his boyfriend Tom Riddle about his sister Merope.

Morfin said, "She has a girlfriend, do you remember when she mentioned someone called Issy a while ago?"

Tom smiled. "I do remember that and when you asked who Issy was she told you that it was a story for another time. So, has she finally told you who she is then; Morf?"

Morfin nodded and replied, "The Headmistress of her magic school and her girlfriend."

Tom beamed, "That's lovely news."

Morfin scowled. "If she harms her, she'll have me to answer to me."

Tom laughed. "That's so sweet you care so much about your sister, but she has to find her own way in life without you constantly protecting her all the time."

Morfin sighed. "You're right I suppose."


End file.
